borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvador
Salvador is the Gunzerker-class character in Borderlands 2. His main skill, Gunzerking, allows him to dual wield any two weapons in the game for a limited time. Background Aged 36, Salvador is a local, born and raised on the planet Pandora. He stands at a height of 5'4" (~163cm). This stunted growth is revealed to be due to heavy steroid use throughout his life. As a freedom fighter battling against the ever-encroaching imperialist corporations, Salvador becomes interested in the new Vault after hearing of its dangers while "interrogating" the last survivor of a Hyperion strike team that tried to seize the Gunzerker's hometown of Ovejas. He did this by tearing off the Hyperion soldier's arm and breaking both legs. Skills Salvador's Action Skill, "Gunzerking," allows the player to dual wield two guns (of any type) at the same time. His Rampage and Gun Lust trees heighten his dual wielding skills and amplify weapon stats, while the Brawn skill tree boosts the amount of damage Salvador can take and dish out. Base cooldown for Gunzerking is 42 seconds, base duration is 20. Gun Lust Focused on switching weapons, reloading, and gives Salvador various gun abilities. Rampage Focuses on extra ammunition and Gunzerking all or most of the time. Brawn Focused on physical toughness by soaking up damage due to massive health generation and also gives Salvador physical abilities. Visit http://www.borderlands2.com/us/skilltree/gunzerker.html for skill trees. Quotes General Combat *I am very good at killing! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) *KILLSTREEAAAK! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) *EVERYTHING MUST DIE! *KILLING SPREE BABY! *YOU ARE NOTHINNNNNG! When beginning to Gunzerk *TIME TO COMPENSATE! *BERSERK SCREAMING! *BIENVENIDOS A LA FIESTA, AMIGOS! (Welcome to the party, friends!) *AKIMBO! *SCREW YOU FREUD! *PURPLE HAZE! *TWO GUNS, BITCHES! *DUAL WIELD, BABY! *DOUBLE THE GODDAMN FUN! *CHOW YUN FAT! *DOUBLE DOWN! *GUNZERKER! *HAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! *VIOLENCE! *NOW, LET'S HAVE SOME FUN! While Gunzerking *"In the Hall of the Mountain King" by Edvard Grieg *panting Killing an enemy during Gunzerking *ADIOS PENDEJOS!!! *B IS FOR BULLETS! BITCH! *VAMONOS, PUTAS! (Let's go, bitches!) *GET OFF MY PLANE! *I am all that is man! *It's been revoked! *Oh, guns, I love you so! *Sonrie, hijo de...! (Smile, son of a...!) *I AM EVERYTHING! *ONE-LINER! *YOU'RE ALL DEAD! *AHAHAHAHAHAAA! *SOMETHING CLEVER! *EVERYONE'S GONNA DIE! EVERYONE! *Gunzerking kicks ass! *CAN YOU FEEL IT?! *to hum *This is RIDICULOUS! *You can't stop me! *Killing with skill! *Finito! (Finished!) Killing a Badass *Everything about that was good! *Oh, it's good to be me! *That's my favourite thing! *Oh, so good, so good! Critical Hit *Bazing! *Ding-dong! *Cah-cah-cah-critical bitch! *CRITICAAAAAL! *CRITICAL HIT, BITCH! *OHOHO NO! *DOINK! When reviving an ally *If anyone's going to almost die, it's ME! *I stopped shooting to help you. *You made me stop shooting! *You can't shoot anything from down there! *NO! You were always my favorite. When finding a healing item *Anybody need healing? *HEALTH OVER HERE! *HEY! HEALTH! When joining a game *Gunzerker here! People will die! *Who wants to be shot in the face? *Anyone need a gunhand, or two? *Dibs on everything! When making a high jump in a vehicle *I frigging hate heights! *OHHH YEAH! *Ho ho ho ho! How do you like that, baby?! When out of ammo *It's melee 'o clock! *Bullets schmullets! *I need more gun! *Frig, I'm dry! Throwing a grenade *Grenade! *'Nade out! *Shove this down your throat hole! *Fire in the hole, pendejo! (Jerk/Asshole) *Chucking a ballbuster! *Ballbuster for ya! Spotting items *Oohoohoo! New toy! *I like it! I want it! *Eh, I've seen better. *Sweet...sweet reward! *Heh-hey! I just found a chest! Oh, nobody wants it? Guess I'll take everything. When Downed *I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! *You think this changes anything? YOU'RE STILL DEAD! *Oh, this is my favorite bit! *No apologies! GIMME MORE! *You better hope I don't come back! *Bullets! I need more bullets! *It was intentional! When getting a Second Wind *I...AM...ALIVE! *Thanks, idiot! *Back from the dead, pendejo! (lit. jerk; usually translated to asshole) *''Never dying!'' *I AM THE BEST! When challenging somebody to a duel *YOU! ME! ONE OF US IS GOING TO DIE! AND IT'LL PROBABLY BE YOU! Hopefully. I think! *THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME! *Yeah I hit you, what? I ain't sorry! *I'm pumped! Let's do this! When losing a duel *I HATE EVERYTHING! *Really? REALLY? *RAAAAAAAAAGE! *GOD DAMN IT! When winning a duel *YEHEHA! *WOOHA! When comparing items in inventory *One of you has got to go. *I hate doing math. Upon Leveling Up *I'm slightly better than I was before! *Can I kill everything with one shot yet? *I didn't know it was my birthday! *One step closer to level bazilionty! *I LIVE for this! *Happy, so happy! *What? Nobody told me it was my birthday! When viewing skills menu with a point to spend *So much awesome, so few skill points. *It all looks so tempting. *ARRGH SO.MUCH.CHOICES When attempting to switch seats with a partner *GIMME THAT SEAT! *Switcheroo! *I want your seat! Idle *We gotta get moving. I'm starting to think about stuff! *This waiting is not fun. *It's been several minutes since I've seen something explode. Not cool. *I have no idea what I'm staring at. *Can something just happen already?! *This is like watching skags hump. *This is like watching grass dry. *throat...Just, uh...just waiting. On you. With Handsome Jack's Voice *At least I know how Jack would sound with my accent, I'm sure that will come in handy later. *GO EAT LEAD! (Starting to Gunzerk) *This is RIDONKULOUS! (Killing an enemy while Gunzerking) *Hey guys, I'm a jackass! (Downed) *NO REGRETS! (Downed) *DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA AHAHAHAHA!! (Second Wind) *I don't think of myself as an angry person, but if I have to speak with this annoying voice any longer, I am going to rip out my own voice box, and stomp on it! (Idle) When looking at the map *I think I'm lost. When using the Action Skill Augment "Come At me Bro" *You can't kill me! *Aggro! *Bet you can't kill me! *Gimme your aggro! *I'm made of steel! *Aggro sponge! *I can take it! *You can't hurt me! *Over here, morons! *Bring it! *I cannot be killed! *Hit me I dare YA! *Bring the pain, bitches! *I am invincible! *Hit me, bitches! *I want your hate! *Pain? What's pain? In Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *Hey, this area kinda smells like butts and dead people. (entering Unassuming Docks) *Que pasa? (talking to Ellie/Eleanor in Flamerock Refuge -- subtitles erroneously do not include the inverted question mark) *Guns and guns. Dropping the Crit *Whoop. *Oops. *Come on! *Hijo de puta! *Nobody grab that, it's mine! Trivia *Salvador is wanted for a number of crimes, including manslaughter, theft, arson, destruction of property, trespassing, cannibalism, public indecency, and profanity. **Also he has the most crimes of all of the Vault Hunters, and the fourth highest bounty, after Krieg, Maya and Gaige, at 100,000,000,000$, 720,000,000,000$ and 820 Billion dollars, respectively. *Salvador is Spanish and Portuguese for "savior." *Many of Salvador's skill names are references to pop culture and film: **"I'm the Juggernaut" is from a viral video featuring a redub of 1990s X-Men cartoon featuring the Juggernaut frequently using the phrase, "Don't you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" This line was also used in the movie X-Men: The Last Stand by Juggernaut, played by Vinnie Jones. **"Out of Bubblegum" is a reference to the movie They Live, where the main character, played by "Rowdy" Roddy Piper says "I have come to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I'm all out of bubblegum." **"5 shots or 6" is a reference to the movie Dirty Harry when Harry Callahan bluffs a criminal by confusing the issue of the exact number of shots Harry fired by forcing the introspective question "Do I feel lucky". **"Yippee Ki Yay" is a reference to the Die Hard film series, where the main character John McClane's catch phrase is "Yippee-ki-yay motherfucker!" **"Get Some" is a reference to the movie Full Metal Jacket. During a chopper ride in the film, a door gunner repeatedly fires on Vietnamese civilians while yellin "Get some!" **The skills "Ain't Got Time to Bleed" and "Sexual Tyrannosaurus" are references to the film Predator. Both are quotes by Blain, played by Jesse Ventura. **"Steady as She Goes" is the title of the song by The Raconteurs. **"I'm your Huckleberry" is a quote commonly used by Doc Holiday in Tombstone. **"Just Got Real" is part of a quote from the film Bad Boys, the whole quote being "Shit just got real." *Of all playable Vault Hunters, Salvador is the only one known to be born and raised on Pandora. *He has a tattoo on his index fingers, "Rite" on the right one, "Wrong" on the left. *The gunzerking lines "Time to compensate!" and "Screw you Freud!" are a complex reference to Freudian psychology. In addition to his stunted growth, heavy use of steroids likely caused his genitals to shrink, possibly to the point of uselessness. According to Freud, firearms are considered to be symbols of masculinity, leading to the common belief that they are often used to overcompensate for poor self-esteem in men. Media File:BL2-Character-Concept-Art salvador.jpg File:Salvador1.jpg File:Salvador2.jpg salvadorprofile.jpg Salvador skill.jpg|Salvador's Brawn Tree SalvadorWanted.jpg|Salvador's "WANTED" poster. Grass FirstPerson.jpg See also Sources *http://pc.ign.com/articles/121/1215312p1.html *http://kotaku.com/5867853/see-borderlands-2s-talking-holiday-card-in-action *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQF7GQjTjsM *http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2432009&postcount=7 *http://www.gamebanshee.com/news/108613-borderlands-2-qmaking-the-gunzerkerq-part-one.html *http://www.gametrailers.com/videos/g2wlcr/borderlands-2-hit-points---tea-party-edition de:Salvador Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Human